Wygonakan
The Wygonakan are a species of triple-mouthed, tentacle-headed sapients who are one of the main races of the Great Trade Organization, having met the Bryders fairly early on. While technically Wygonakan action is not entirely under GTO rules and regulations, their buildings tend to be the primary structures now used by the majority of the faction. They also domesticate Nosolkars, Duckies and Ion Cannon Bears. Their species is known for having survived through many ordeals throughout their evolution, including direct Grox interference, and a Xenomorph infestation. Notable Wygonakans Tribal Era *Orico, first tribal chief *Harem Queen Yatali, Chieftain Orico's main mate *Estan, eventual rival of Gablof *Tapailets *Leopah *Gablof, inventor of the species marshmallow-equivalent and rival to Estan *Gibold *Shalio *Nevangh *Sparman *Poliakwi, tribe shaman *Skylapa, tribe shaman *Lachegon, tribe shaman Civilization Era *''Unspecified Wygonakan'', best known mayor of Oricopolis and uniter of nations *''Unspecified Wygonakan'', tester of the first flying machine *''Unspecified Wygonakan'', head of state on planet Ehroendus during the space era Crew of the Wygonakan Glaresis—001 thumb|Admiral-Courier Orico The crew of the first spaceship built by the Wygonakans, the Wygonakan Glaresis—001, which has remained in service to this day. Due to the Wygonakan's respect for the families of the Wygonaka tribe (the first tribe to arise on the planet), surviving descendants of those families were chosen as the heads of crew aboard this vessel, both out of respect and to dramatically increase morale of other crewmembers during perilous missions as well as exponentially increasing public interest. *The Omnipotent Accountant-Admiral Feroc Orico, captain *Commander Lachegon, chief science officer—biology division *Commander Kaumpi, chief science officer—xenotech division (Coelophysis) *Dr. Skylapa, chief medical officer *Lt. Commander Leopah, chief engineer *Lt. Nevangh, communications officer *Lt. Commander Gibold, operations officer *Chief Petty Officer Shalio, intelligence specialist *Lt. Gablof, helmsman *Lt. Estan, navigator *Bezenga Yatali, yeoman *Ensign Sparman, cargo hold supervisor *Officer Tapailets, chief of security *Quaylana, chief vessel psychologist (Leaping Shrubcutter) *''Unnamed Gort of unnamed position (Gort)'' *''Unnamed Radish Spirit of unnamed position (Radish Spirit)'' Relations with other races Allies Domesticated species *Nosolkar *Ducky *Ion Cannon Bear Outside alliances *Auyuelcliad (1st race uplifted by Wygonakans, provoked war with Bravidenos; candidate for absorption) *Bravideno (1st allied race) *Haikouichthys (2nd allied race) *Kicath (4th allied race) *Mewtwo (3rd allied race) *Metroid (3rd race uplifted by Wygonakans; candidate for absorption) *Platypus (2nd race uplifted by Wygonakans) *Sangheili (on-and-off alliance; candidate for absorption) Members of the Wygonakan Empire The fully-integrated members of the Wygonakan Empire, who no longer possess a government that operates outside of Wygonakan jurisdiction. *Coeleophysis (a sapient variant evolved from a breed brought to the world by the Permitted) *Leaping Shrubcutter *†Xenomorph (specific hive destroyed) *Gort *Radish Spirit (brainwashed into trade route) Members of the Great Trade Organization *Bryder *Landlord *Zavvaku Associates Races who have had little interaction with the Wygonakan and may become either allies or enemies in the future. Client races of the Great Trade Organization *Aolu *Aurix *Eikiphir *Naucean *Tauntar Enemies Foes of the Wygonakan. Most are space pirates or races that are enemies to most other races in the galaxy. *The Grox *Slogg The Scourge *Abyssal Zharkulan *Avin *Olostrum *Phoid *Savpraxx *Stralk *Zaryn The Crux *Ailodon *Mohm Galleries Tribal Gallery Wygonakan Drive-By.png|The Dekali Tribal Massacre Wygonakan Carmageddon.png|The Dekali Tribal Massacre Wygonakan Hit n' Run.png|The Dekali Tribal Massacre Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content